A source driver integrated circuit (IC) is configured to provide a grayscale voltage to a display panel to drive the display panel to display an image. Under a severe environment such as high temperature, low temperature, unstable power supply, or the like, an actual grayscale voltage value output from the source driver IC may be different from a theoretically determined voltage value, resulting in distortion of the displayed image of the display panel.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.